Sing a Song
by star jelly
Summary: Mike sees someone he never would have expected to see at a nightclub on open mike night.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: If I owned this, would I really be writing this??**

It had been a very bad week. She didn't know how much more of it she could take, but she knew she had to get her feelings out somehow. It wasn't so much what was going on with work. Work, cases, death, all of those things she could deal with. It was her partner, her damn partner, who had driven her to this point. She kept trying to go out with other men, but every time, it just came back to him. Her friend. That was what he was, her friend. Or did she want him to be something more?

_God damn it Mike! Why did you have to make everything so difficult for me! _

Mike hadn't done anything wrong, but it was because of him that she was at a this club. _The __Nightingale _was a club for singers. And it was because of Mike that she was here.

_If I can't tell anyone about this thing in my life, I might as well sing about it._

"Name?" asked the man behind the sign up sheet.

She hesitated, thinking. _I am still in New York here. _she thought _There is a chance that someone will recognize me, if not my name. I have been in the papers a lot recently. _

"Anna Logan". Anna for her mother, Logan for her partner.

Her name was put down, and she was lead back stage so she could sing the next number.

CICICICICIC CICICICICIC CICICICICIC CICICICICIC CICICICICIC CICICICICIC CICICICICIC CICICICICIC

She walked out on to a black stage, and was suddenly blinded by a white spot. She could not see the audience, but that didn't matter to her. She walked over to the piano, and told the man that she wanted to play for herself on this piece. The piano player got up and gave her his seat. She sat down and began to play a song that she had learned from her friends who were "Theater Geeks". As she started to play, she said into the microphone, "This song is for my partner, and my friend."

_Every time I've lost another lover_

_I call up my old friend_

_And I say, Lets get together_

_I'm under the weather_

_Another love has come to an end_

_An he listens and I tell him my sad story_

_And wonders at my taste in men_

_And we wounder why I do it_

_And the pain of getting through it_

_And he laughs and says you'll do it again_

_And we sit in a bar and talk 'til two a_

_About life and love as old friends do_

_And tell each other what we've been through - _

_How love is rare and life is strange_

_Nothing lasts and people change_

_And I ask him if his life is ever lonely_

_And if he ever feels despair_

_And he says he's learned to love it_

_'Cause that's really all part of it_

_And it helps him feel the good times when they're there_

_And we sit in a bar and talk 'til two a_

_About life and love as old friends do_

_And tell each other what we've been through - _

_How love is rare and life is strange_

_Nothing lasts and people change_

_And we wonder if I'll live with any lovers_

_Or spend my life alone_

_And the bartender is dozing _

_And it's getting time for closing _

_And we figure that I'll go it on my own_

_But we'll meet in the year we're sixty-two_

_And travel the world as old friends do_

_And tell each other what we've been through -  
_

_How love is rare and life is strange_

_Nothing lasts and people change... _

As she finished the last few notes on the piano, the crowed in the club stood up and cheered. The manager of the nightclub came out on stage.

"And that was Anna Logan!' The audience cheered again. The manager turned towards her. "I hope you'll becoming again next week?" he asked.

"You can count on it." she said. She couldn't be happier. She had found away to let people know how she felt, without letting that one person know.

CICICICICIC CICICICICIC CICICICICIC CICICICICIC CICICICICIC CICICICICIC CICICICICIC CICICICICIC CICICICICIC

In the crowed Mike Logan looked in awe at the woman on stage taking a bow. The song she had just sang was filled with raw emotion that he had never seen before. It had blown him away... especially the name... and the dedication. He knew that this was definitely a nightclub he had to come back to. _I need to know what you're hiding Carolyn Barek._

**The song was ****Old Friend****, from the musicle I'm**** Getting My Act TOgether, And Taking it On the Road .**** Yes this is my first songfic. Please tell if you love it, hate it, just _REIVEW!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Carolyn had had a good day. The case hadn't been that bad, and Logan had kept her in a good mood all day. It was her third week going to _The Nightingale, _and she thought that it was time she gave the people there a look at her other side. For the past few weeks, the audience had loved it as she sang songs filled with her emotions about cases, and other things going on in her life. This week she felt like treating them to something that showed her "childish" side.

When she got to the nightclub, the manager was on her like a buzzard, asking her what songs she was going to sing, if the musicians were prepared, and other questions that she ignored. It wasn't that she didn't like the guy, it was just more of the fact that after her first week, she had been prepared. She had given the musicians at the nightclub the sheet music to most of the songs she knew. And if she chose a song they didn't know, she'd either sing it acapella, or play the piano herself.

As she walked out onto the stage, she was met with thunderous applause, she was becoming a hit!

"This song is just a fun song that I picked up from a nephew. I hope you enjoy. " said Carolyn. She then turned to the band and said, "Code Monkey". As the first few cords of the song started, a gleeful smile broke out onto her face. She started to sing

_Code Monkey get up get coffee  
Code Monkey go to job  
Code Monkey have boring meeting  
With boring manager Rob  
Rob say Code Monkey very dilligent  
But his output stink  
His code not functional or elegant  
What do Code Monkey think?  
Code Monkey think maybe manager want to write god damned login page himself  
Code Monkey not say it out loud  
Code Monkey not crazy, just proud_

__

Code Monkey like Fritos  
Code Monkey like Tab and Mountain Dew  
Code Monkey very simple man  
With big warm fuzzy secret heart:  
Code Monkey like you

Code Monkey hang around at front desk  
Tell you sweater look nice  
Code Monkey offer buy you soda  
Bring you cup, bring you ice  
You say no thank you for the soda cause  
Soda make you fat  
Anyway you busy with the telephone  
No time for chat  
Code Monkey have long walk back to cubicle he sit down pretend to work  
Code Monkey not thinking so straight  
Code Monkey not feeling so great

Code Monkey like Fritos  
Code Monkey like Tab and Mountain Dew  
Code Monkey very simple man  
With big warm fuzzy secret heart:  
Code Monkey like you  
Code Monkey like you a lot

Code Monkey have every reason  
To get out this place  
Code Monkey just keep on working  
See your soft pretty face  
Much rather wake up, eat a coffee cake  
Take bath, take nap  
This job fulfilling in creative way  
Such a load of crap  
Code Monkey think someday he have everything even pretty girl like you  
Code Monkey just waiting for now  
Code Monkey say someday, somehow

_Code Monkey like Fritos  
Code Monkey like Tab and Mountain Dew  
Code Monkey very simple man  
With big warm fuzzy secret heart:  
Code Monkey like you_

As she finished the song she could feel the enthusiasm in the air, and when the last few notes ended, Carolyn found out just how much people liked the song. She was beaming as she told the musicians to start playing Ain't No Other Man. As she began her next song, she didn't see the pianist giving copies of her music to Logan.

**The song that Carolyn sang was Code Monkey  by Jonathan Coulton. So the drama continues!! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Carolyn had been preforming at _The __Nightingale_ for two months, and she was a hit. The nightclub was filled every Wednesday with people there to hear her sing. And now here she was on a Friday night, to preform for a party. Apparently it was a company party, and they had rented out the nightclub, and her voice.

"They want good entertainment," the manager had said, "And you are good entertainment."

Of course, she had to be entertainment for some company on the same night as Major Case's annual party. _But I agreed to this before I knew!! At least I'm getting paid._ she thought.

CICICICICIC CICICICICIC CICICICICIC CICICICICIC CICICICICIC CICICICICIC CICICICICIC CICICICICIC

When she got to the nightclub, she entered through the back door, and after depositing her coat in the back room, headed back stage. It had been a long week. First she and Mike had had to deal with a child killer, and then a stalker, who had set his sights on her halfway through the investigation. If it hadn't been for the fact that he had been stupid enough to approach her with flowers, he would still be out there.

"What are you singing this week Anna?" asked Lars - the pianist.

"I think I'll sing the song from Five Course Love. But lets end it before the second singer is supposed to come in." she replied.

"What every you say Chief, your the boss." Lars was a funny guy at times.

CICICICICIC CICICICICIC CICICICICIC CICICICICIC CICICICICIC CICICICICIC CICICICICIC CICICICICIC

As the first few notes on the piano began, Carolyn realized just how much her she had put into this. How for the first time, she had allowed people to see the real her through her singing. She also realized just how much she was going to reveal. And with that, she started to sing.

_Been a long long road_

_with a long long string of empty nights_

_and every empty night becomes an emptier day_

_and a voice down deep inside me is beginning to say_

_That loves got better things to do_

_then waste its time on fools like me_

_Though I look for love with all my might_

_it gets clearer with each passing night,_

_that loves not looking back at me._

_And not a one of us_

_is meant to drive this road alone_

_and I keep praying up around the next bend,_

_someone watchin over me has chosen to send,_

_the one that I'll be dreamin of._

_The one who'll look into these eyes,_

_and see what he's been waiting for_

_and take back the nights before_

_that love would not look back at me._

She was so caught up in singing, she did not see the man on the side of the stage motion at the pianist. If she had, she would have also seen the man mouth to the pianist, "take the second part" and the pianist nod in compliance.

_When will I see looooove lookin back at me?_

_I'm waiting here patiently._

_Can you please find your waaaay?_

_Someone up above,_

_reach down gently and guide MYYY love_

_I've been hopin so long that love would look back at me..._

**I'm a very single man**

Carolyn's head jerked to the other side of the stage, where Mike Logan was standing, microphone in hand, singing...to her.

**tellin you a very single man**

**with a long long string of single nights**

**that wind up in catastrophe **

**I'll muster up the courage just to do it again **

**meet another woman who can't see who I am**

**Oh what I'd give to be the lucky one**

_ What I'd give to be the lucky one_

She didn't know what had come over her, but as long as Mike was singing to her she would keep on singing too.

**What I'd give to know she's lookin up **_What I'd giiiiiiiive_

_**to see my self inside those eyes **_

_**and just like that to realize **_

_**that love is lookin back at me **_

_**When will I see loooove**_

_**lookin back at me**_

_**I've been waiting here patiently**_

_**can you please find your waay?**_

_**Someone up above**_

_**reach down gently and guide MY loove**_

_**I've been hopin so long that love would look back at...**_

**Hi**

_hi_

**Where you been hidin HELL I haven't a clue but would you mind standin there for the rest of my dayys?!**

_As long as standin here means standin with you_

She began to move across the stage towards him.

_**cause my heart starts to pound when I look in your eyes**_

_**and my feet leave the ground**_

_**and my tempeture rises**_

**_the feelins so strong_**

**_I can't hold back the kisses_**

**_I've waited so long _**

**_and now finally this is_**

**_LOOOOOOOVVVEEEE_**

**LOOKIN BACK AT ME**

_LOOKIN BACK AT ME_

**It took an eternity ** _It took a long time_

**To find your way** _T__o bring you here to me _

**Someone up above** _someone watching over _

_**finally**** found my looove**_

**And I've waited so long**

**and I want it so much **_ I've been_

**and I've dreamed you each day _dreeeamin_  
**

**that I love your touch**_ I've been _

**after such a long road **_dreeeamin_

**_here's looove _**

**_looking back at me!_**

And with that she threw herself into Mike's arms.

"How long have you known?" she asked him.

"Since your first night. I didn't want you to stop, so I didn't tell you. " he paused, "Why didn't you tell me you loved me?"

"I was scared," she admitted, "I was scared that you didn't love me back." And with that, he pulled her into his arms, and kissed her. After what felt like an eternity, they pulled apart. Carolyn could suddenly hear screaming from the audience.

"Is who I think out there out there?" Carolyn asked, motioning towards the audience.

"If you mean the entire Major Case department, the answer is yes." Mike replied. With that, Carolyn ran into the audience, and grabbed Emes, dragging her back onto the stage. Mike returned to the audience, and watched as Carolyn and Alex began to sing.

_Oh Mikey, you're so fine,  
You're so fine you blow my mind  
Hey Mikey! Hey Mikey!_

_Oh Mickey, you're so fine,  
You're so fine you blow my mind  
Hey Mikey! Hey Mikey!_

He had to laugh at them. He watched the two grown woman jump around the stage like a pair of teenagers. _But that's my Carolyn for you. _he paused, _where had that come from? MY Carolyn. _He watched her as she pointed at him as she continued to sing. _Yes, she is my Carolyn. _Mike leaned back in his seat and kept watching her. _I could get used to this._

**Yes I know the song is actually Oh Mickey but I couldn't resist. Just in case anyone was confused, **_Italics_ **meant that Carolyn was singing, BOLD meant that Mike was singing, and _Both_ meant that both Carolyn and Mike were singing together. I hoped you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

After that night Carolyn and Mike started a relationship. It became serious enough that Carolyn left Major Case so that she and Logan could get married. Now three years later, Carolyn sat rocking their daughter back and forth. Susan Alexandra Logan had been born only three months ago, and already Mike was planning on how to keep the boys away when she hit teenage years.

"She is going to look exactly like her mother, and I'm going to have to worry about hot headed boys chasing after her." Mike had said. Carolyn had responded by saying that she could end up with her fathers "temper" and then they would be having to keep her away from boys. They had both laughed, knowing that that was in the distant (or not so distant) future. As Susan began to stir in her mothers arms Carolyn began to softly sing.

_Sing, sing a song  
Sing out loud  
Sing out strong  
Sing of good things not bad  
Sing of happy not sad  
_

_Just sing, sing a song  
Make it simple to last  
Your whole life long  
Don't worry that it's not  
Good enough for anyone  
Else to hear  
_

_Just sing, sing a song  
Let the world sing along  
Sing of love there could be  
Sing for you and for me_

Susan had fallen asleep by the end of the song. Carolyn got up and put Susan in her cradle. As she gazed down at her daughter, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

"That was beatuiful." said Mike. "What was it from?"

"Sesame Street" Carolyn giggled.

"So our child will grow up knowing Sesame Street along with a bunch of other assorted songs?"

"is that what you want?"

"I got what I wanted the moment I first met you." was his response.

"And the moment I got what I wanted was when I found out you could sing."Mike opened his mouth to respond to that, but he was interrupted by the phone ringing. He answered, and after then hung up only minutes later.

"That's it, Susan is never leaving the house again."

"Why?"

"That was Goren, Eames is pregnant."

"That's wonderful!"

**But that's also another story. I hoped you enjoyed this one.**


End file.
